memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Wolvington
James "Jim" W. Wolvington is a sound editor and supervising sound effects editor who worked on , , , , and the four ''Next Generation'' films. After serving as sound effects supervisor for , Wolvington moved on to become supervising sound effects editor for the first two seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine followed by all seven seasons of Star Trek: Voyager. He was also supervising sound effects editor for the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode . Wolvington's work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Award wins and nominations for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Wilson Dyer, Mace Matiosian, Bill Wistrom, Gerry Sackman, and Keith Bilderbeck * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Mace Matiosian, Wilson Dyer, Guy Tsujimoto, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Mace Matiosian, Wilson Dyer, Gerry Sackman, and Rick Freeman * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Mace Matiosian, Wilson Dyer, Masanobu Tomita, Dan Yale, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Wilson Dyer, Masanobu Tomita, Dan Yale, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Miguel Rivera, Masanobu Tomita, Guy Tsujimoto, Jeff Gersh, Dan Yale, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Ashley Harvey, Miguel Rivera, Jeff Gersh, Sean Callery, Steffan Falesitch, and Stephen M. Rowe * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Ashley Harvey, Dale Chaloukian, Jeff Gersh, Masanobu Tomita, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Ashley Harvey, Masanobu Tomita, Dale Chaloukian, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Ashley Harvey, Masanobu Tomita, Dale Chaloukian, Shaun Varney, Stephen M. Rowe, Hilda Hodges, and Katherine Rose Prior to Star Trek, Wolvington was a sound editor on the television series Ripley's Believe It or Not and Max Headroom (the latter starring Matt Frewer), the mini-series Fresno, and the 1986 film Where the River Runs Black. He shared Emmy nominations for his work on an episode of Ripley's in 1985 and a segment of Fresno in 1987 (with Bill Wistrom, Steve Pederson, Brad Sherman, and Jon Johnson) and shared an Emmy win for his work on an episode of Max Headroom in 1987 (with Brad Sherman, Doug Grindstaff, and Richard Corwin). He also shared an Emmy win for his sound editing on the 1986 TV movie Unnatural Causes (starring Alfre Woodard and with sound crew Mace Matiosian and Jon Johnson) and an Emmy nomination for the 1991 TV movie Ironclads (starring Virginia Madsen and with Mace Matiosian). Other credits as sound editor include the horror film Night of the Creeps (1986, with Hilda Hodges), the adventure Where the River Runs Black (1986, with Mel Metcalfe, Terry Porter and Bill Wistrom), the comedy Ski Patrol (1990, with Doug Davey, Wilson Dyer, Alfred T. Ferrante, Chris Haire, Jon Johnson, Mace Matiosian, Miguel Rivera, Masanobu Tomita, Guy Tsujimoto, Richard L. Morrison, and Bill Wistrom), and the animated family movie FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Supervising Sound Editor ** – – Sound Editor (Season 1, 24 episodes) ** Season 2 – Sound Editor (22 episodes) ** Season 3 – Sound Editor (26 episodes) ** Season 4 – Sound Editor (26 episodes) ** Season 5 – Sound Editor (26 episodes) ** – Sound Effects Supervisor (Season 6) ** – Sound Effects Supervisor (uncredited) External link * es:Jim Wolvington Wolvington, Jim Wolvington, Jim Wolvington, Jim